The Field Trip
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: Who is the lucky couple here? Rily?Trily?Libbie? Rated for later chapters.
1. The field trip

A/N: Once again I do not own RFR or any of the characters. The isperation for this came from the story Oh Canada by HPLunatic. So enjoy and Review.

Chp.1-Pick your destination.

Waller-"Well kids today you get to pick your destination for our yearly across Canada field trip. You can either pick

Vancouver,BC

Victoria,BC

Edmonton,AB

Calgary,AB

Saskatoon,SK

Regina,SK

Winnipeg,MB

Churchill,MB

Toronto,ON

Thunder Bay,ON

Montreal,QC

Quebec City,QC

St.John's,NL

Halifax,NS

Charlottetown,PEI

Fredericton,NB

Whitehorse,YK

Dawson,YK

Yellowknife,NWT

Inuvik,NWT

Iqaluit,NV

Baker Lake,NV

Ottawa,ON"

Lily-"Wow that a lot of choices"

Robbie-"Yeah I know"

Ray-"This is so cool spring break in a province I have never been to."

Travis-"What do you mean never been to?"

Ray-"Never left Ontario."

Lily-"Are you serious?"

Ray-"Yup."

Robbie-"So where should we go?"

Lily-"St.John's,NL?"

Travis-"Sure"

Ray-"Fine by me"

Robbie-"Cool, Lets sign up then."

Lily-"Alright St.John's, Newfoundland here we come."

They sign up.

Waller-"Alright than Lily Randell, Travis Strong, Robbie McGrath and Ray Brennan come with me."

All-"Huh?"

Lily-"Why are we in the hall."

Waller-"You four are the only four going to St.John's and I am your chaperone. Now since Ms.Randall is the only female on the trip she gets to pick who she rooms with."

Lily-"I'll room with Travis."

Waller-"Okay than Ray and Robbie you guys will share a room."

Ray-"Okay than"

At this point Ray was jealous of Travis cause Lily wanted to bunk with him.

Waller- "We are leaving on April 23-30. We leave here at 7:20 am so be at the airport by 6:20am we are on Air Canada flight AC2563 to St.John's."

Lily-"Okay than."

Waller-"See you guys at the airport on Friday."

All-"Bye"

A/N:Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The airplane ride and Romance?

Chp.2-The Flight

Thoughts are expressed in Italics

P.A. System- Boarding Air Canada flight AC2563 to St.John's Newfoundland.

Waller-"Here are your tickets"

Lily- "Where is everyone sat."

Robbie-"A36"

Ray-"B36"

Lily-"A35"

Travis-"B35"

Lily-"Cool Travis we are sat together."

_at the rate this is going Swami is gonna get Lily._

Waller-"Okay everybody lets board the plane. Oh before I forget a few others have decised to join us."

Lily-"Who?"

Waller-"Ed and Ted."

Robbie-"Really."

Lily-"Interesting."

Travis-"Okay than"

Ray-"Whatever"

Ed-"Let's board the plane"

Ted-"Cool"

"They get on the plane and sit down."

Lily-"This is so exciting."

Travis-"I know this is one place I have never been"

Lily-"You have never been there."

Travis-"Nope"

Lily-"It is lovely."

Travis-"You have been there before?"

Lily-"Yup, My cousin use to live there."

Travis-"Cool."

Lily-"I know."

Travis-"So what was your favorite sight"

Lily-"Signal Hill"

Travis-"Isn't that where the vikings came in?"

Lily-"I don't know but it has a beautiful overview of the city."

Travis-"Ah"

Lily is starting to get drosey at this point and she falls asleep and all of a sudden her head falls on to Travis' chest and he just wraps his arms around her and lets her snuggle into his chest.

_Wow Lily's is asleep on me and she looks so beautiful and peaceful. _

At this point Travis wraps a blanket around him and Lily and rest his head on Lily's and goes to sleep as well.

Ray-"Hey you guys wanna see something cool?"

When Ray got no responce he looked down he saw Travis and Lily cuddling together with a blanket wrapped around them peacefully asleep.

_Great at this rate I will have have to give up cause there is no way Lil will pick me over travis she just look so happy._

A/N: Will she pick Travis over Ray? I honestly don't know what do you think or should she pick Robbie or are Lily and Travis all ready together?


	3. Who?

Disclamer: I do not own RFR or anything to do with it. Thoughts are expressed in Italics Robbies are Red, Ray's are blue, Lily's are Purple and Travis' are green.

Chp.3- Lily?Luv

Ray-"Look Robbie"

Robbie-"What Ray?"

Ray- "Look at Lily and Travis."

Robbie-"What are they curled up together?"

Ray-"Yup"

Robbie-"And your not jealous?"

Ray-"Nope."

_I am I have liked Lily for so long and then Travis shows up and steals Lily all together when he around._

5 mins later

Travis and Lily wake up.

Travis-"Hey sleepyhead."

Lily-"I should say the same."

_Wow this is so comfy hopefully Ray and Robbie didn't see._

_Wow holding Lily like this feels so right hopefully Ray and Robbie didn't see they might get the wrong impression._

Robbie-"Ray if you liked a girl how would you ask her out?"

Ray-"I'd go up to her and say would you like to go to a movie with me?"

Robbie- "Thanks."

Ray-"So who is the lucky gal?"

Robbie-"Can you keep a secret?"

Ray-"Yup."

Robbie-"It's Lily."

Ray-"You mean all three of us like her."

Robbie-"Yup."

Ray-"You probely have the best chance out of all of us."

Robbie-"Why?"

Ray-"Me and Swami screwed up big time."

Robbie-"Your right."

Lily and Travis butted in at this point

Lily-"Right about what?"

Robbie-"Ummm..."

Stuerdess-"Please turn around we are going to be landing shortly."

_Saved by the landing plane._

_I wonder what that was all about?_

Travis-"Is something bothering you Lily?"

Lily-"Nope."

_I think I know whats up is the fact that Robbie likes Lily too._

Piolet-"Welcome to St.John's the current time is 11:30 am and the temperture is 20 C.

Waller-"Let's go kids."

All-"Okay"

Waller-"To the luggage belt."

All-"Okay."

So they head off toward the luggage belt and claimed there luggage.

Waller-"Let's go."

Lily-"What about mine and Robbie's luggage."

Waller-"It didn't come in."

Robbie-"Nope."

Waller-" Well let go report the missing luggage."

They go to the missing luggage desk.

Lily-"We are missing our luggage."

Person-"Where are you from?"

Robbie-"Toronto, Ontario."

Person-"Names?"

Lily-"Lillian Randall and Robert McGrath."

Person-"It is in Halifax."

Robbie-"What is it doing there?"

Person-"See St.John's is XXZ and Halifax is ZXX so they are easily confused."

Lily-"When should our luggage be here."

Person-"In 2 to 3 days."

Robbie-"Okay."

Person-"Where are you staying?"

Waller-"Holiday Inn."

Person-"Phone Number and Address please."

Waller-"12334 123 ave and 568-5528."

Person-"So it's Lillian and Robert McGrath."

Lily-"Nope it Lillian Randall and Robert McGrath."

Person-"Okay."

They board the van and go to the hotel where Mr.Waller assigned room.

Waller-"Mr.Brennan and Mr.McGrath room 389, Miss Randall and Mr. Strong 388, Edward and Thedord 387 and I am in room 385.

Lily-"Hey Robbie."

Robbie-"Yeah Lily."

Lily-"Since we have nothing do you wanna go shopping and get some stuff."

Robbie-"Sure let's go tell Waller."

Lily-"Mr. Waller since we have nothing can we go get some stuff."

Waller-"Sure."

_Perfect chance to tell Lily that I like her._

So Lily and Robbie go shopping to pick up stuff for the next 2 days.

Robbie-"Lily."

Lily-"Yes."

Robbie-"Would you like to go out sometime."

Lily-"Umm......."

A/N: Is it gonna be a Libbie if I get reviews the next chapter will go up faster


	4. Who? pt2

A/N: Once again I do not own RFR or anything involving it. Italics are thoughts.

Robbie-"Would you go out with me sometime?"

Lily-"Umm..."

Chp.4-Who pt.2

Robbie-"Please Lil give me a chance."

Lily-"Robbie I had feelings for you once but I don't have them anymore and plus I like another boy."

Robbie-"Who Travis?"

Lily-"Yeah."

Robbie-"It was kind of obvious when you to where cuddled up on the plane."

_I hope Robbie didn't get the wrong idea.(Lily's Thought's)_

Lily-"Let get to shopping,"

So Lily and Robbie go shopping then Lily asks

Lily-"Does Travis like me?"

Robbie-"That's a stupid question of course he does."

Lily-"Cool I am gonna tell him later."

Robbie-"Good luck Lil."

Lily-"Thanks Robbie."

Later on....

Travis-"Lily I need to talk to you."

Lily-"I need to talk to you too."

Travis-"Lil, we need to tell them about us."

Lily-"I know."

They shared and then Travis gave Lily a hug and she rested her head on his chest. Then Ray walked around the corner.

_Ah how cute, but Lily gonna be mine so enjoy the hug Swami. (Ray thoughts)_

They broke away from the hug when Ray came around the corner.

Lily-"Hey Ray."

Ray-"Hey Lily, Hey Swami."

Travis-"For once in your life can you please call me Travis."

Ray-"Nope your Swami. See you guys later I am going back up to my room I just came down to get a Pepsi for me and a 7-Up for Robbie."

Lily-"We are on our way back to our room too."

Travis-"Yeah let's go Lily."

So the 3 of them board the elevator when they get to their floor they get off the elevator. Ray went to his room and Lily and Travis went to there's.

Lily-"That was a close one Travis if Ray had come around that corner any eariler we would have got caught."

Travis-"I know it's hard cause even when Ray and Robbie are around I still wanna kiss you."

Lily-"I know I feel the same way but they will both react the same way cause Robbie likes me too."

Travis-"Robbie likes you too?"

Lily-"Yup he asked me out while we where at the mall."

Travis-"Well let's forget about that cause they aren't here right now."

Travis pulls Lily into a kiss and she pulls him to the bed and gets on the bed. When all of a sudden a knock comes on the door.

Lily-"Who is it?"

Waller-"It me Mr.Waller."

Travis goes and opens the door and Mr.Waller walks in.

Waller-"Good evening Ms. Randall and Mr.Strong."

Lily and Travis-"Good evening Sir."

Waller-" I just wanna let you know that we are bording the van at 9:30 am tomorrow."

Travis and Lily-"Okay sir."

Waller-"See you in the morning."

Lily and Travis-" Night Mr.Waller."

Mr.Waller leaves.

Travis-"Another close call."

Lily-"Yup."

Travis goes and lies on the bed with Lily

Lily-"I am gonna go change in to my pajama's and when I come back w can get right back to cuddling until one of us falls asleep then the other has to get into another bed or Waller would kill us in the morning."

Travis-"Okay."

So after Lily changed she joined Travis on thd bed and cuddled with him.

Travis-"I love you, Lil."

Lily-"I love you too Trav."

They where just about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door.

Lily-"What does Waller want now."

She opens the door and surprisingly sees Ray and Robbie there.

Lily-"Hey Ray, Hi Robbie. What's going on and why do you have you luggage?"

Ray-"Our bathroom flooded so Waller sent us here cause you two are the only two with two beds."

Travis-"Oh."

Then the phone rings.

Lily-"Hello."

Waller-"Hello Miss Randall."

Lily-"What up?"

Waller-"yours and Mr.McGraths luggage is in the lobby."

Lily-"Thanks Mr. Waller, good night."

Waller-"Good night too you to."

Lily-"Hey Robbie, Our luggage is here it is in the lobby."

Robbie-"Let's Go."

Lily-"I'm gonna throw on Travis' sweater and sweatpants and go down and get my luggage that's if Travis let's me borrow them."

Travis-"Sure."

Lily runs and hugs him and whispers in his ear.

Lily-"Thanks and I love you."

Travis-"Love you too."

So they leave and go get there luggage.

Robbie-"Hey Lily did you tell him yet."

Lily-"I am scared he'll reject me."

Robbie-"He won't."

They go to the lobby claim there luggage and go back to their room.

Ray-"I'm going to bed. Night everyone."

Lily-"So am I night everyone."

Travis-"I might as well go to bed to."

Robbie-"Well if everyone else is going to bed I may as well to."

Travis leans down after the lights go out and whispers love you in Lily's ear and she whispered love you back.

A/N: Will sharing a room with Robbie and Ray make it harder for Lily and Travis to hide there romance?I think this chapter is pretty bad. So please review and give me some ideas for the next couple chapters I am going through a writers block.


	5. The next day

* * *

Chp.5-The Next Day

A/N: Once again I do not own RFR.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.

Lily-"What it's going off already."

Travis-"Yup morning,Lil."

Lily-"Morning Trav."

Ray-"Huh what all the commotion about."

Lily-"Tell Robbie it's time to get up."

Ray-"ROBBIE GET UP NOW!"

Robbie-"Huh."

Lily-"I didn't mean the whole hotel just Robbie."

Travis-"Well Ray certinly woke him up."

Lily-"Ha Ha Trav."

Travis-"Go get ready Lil."

Lily-"Don't tell me what to do."(She sang this)

Travis-"Oh sorry."

Once they where in the lobby Waller does head check.

Waller-"1,2,3,4,5,6. Okay that everyone."

So they go and board the van.

Waller-"We are having McDonalds for breakfast."

As they pulled through the drive thru Waller asked them what they wanted.

Ray-"Egg McMuffin meal and Apple Juice."

Robbie,Ed and Ted-"Same."

Travis-"Bacon and Egg McMuffin meal with Chocolate Milk."

Lily-"Same."

So they pulled throught and got something to eat.

Travis-"Mr.Waller, Where are we going?"

Waller-"We are going to a small fishing village call Little Harbour."

Travis-"Cool."

So after half an hour everyone is asleep except Lily, Travis and the van driver.

Lily-"I'm tired."

Travis-"Well than go asleep on my shoulder."

Lily-"Thanks."

So Lily lays her head on Travis' shoulder and he lays his head on Lily's head.

One hour later

Waller-"Everyone off the van."

Alyisha-"Hey Mr.Waller."

Waller-"Hello Alyisha. Okay everyone gather round and listen to Alyisha."

Alyisha-"Hi my name is Alyisha Carter I am a grade 10 student at Henry Roscoe High."

Robbie-"That is why you look so familiar."

Alyisha-"Welcome to my hometown a little fishing village called Little Habour. Do you have any questions?"

Robbie-"Where do you and all your pals hang out?"

Alyisha-"Right here under these stairs."

Lily-"Is this the only store?"  
  
Alyisha-"Yup."

Jason-"Hey Alyssa."

Alyisha-"Hey Jason."

Travis-"Did he just call you Alyssa?"

Alyisha-"Yup cause that is my real name I just go by Alyisha cause that is easier to pronounce."

Ed-"What is the population of this place?"

Alyisha-"90 people."

Ted-"Which house is yours?"

Alyisha-"The white house with the long black driveway."

Ted-"Wow."

Alyisha-"We are gonna split up into two sperate groups. Lily,Travis and Robbie you are my group."

Jason-"Ed, Ted and Mr.Waller you can come with me."

After 10 mins of touring around they aal came back and met back at that spot.

Waller-"Thank you Alyisha and Jason. Okay everyone back to town."

When they returned Ray and Robbie went to Mary brown's to get some supper so that left Lily and Travis by themselves.

Lily-"We need to tell them."

Travis-"We will only hurt them."

Lily-"We will hurt them more if they catch us."

Travis-"True."

Then Travis pulled Lily towards him and started to kiss her passionatly and she just deepened it. Then all of sudden Lily felt somthing wet slide across her bottom lip and realizes it Travis' tounge and she tilts her head a little and opens her mouth as Travis' tounge enter her mouth and then she decided to give him a little tounge back and then they just keep frenching . Lily's hands where in Travis' hair and his left hand was in her hair and his right was on her back. All of a sudden Lily pulled away Travis couldn't understand why. Then he saw Robbie and Ray standing there.

Robbie-"Are we early or something?"

A/N: How are Ray and Robbie gonna react? I don't know yet so if you have any ideas let me know?Review please.


	6. The Reactions

Chp.6-The Reactions

A/N; I do not own RFR.

Thanks to the following people for insperarion:

Ali is Hot

uradeadkid

Reviewchick14.

Okay here's the Chapter

Robbie-"Are we early for something?"

Travis-"Lily we are so busted."

Lily-"You can say that again."

Ray-"If we hadn't of walked in you two probley would have went further?"

Lily-"Most likely not Ray we are only 15."

Travis-"Lily has a point."

Ray-"Oh what every Travis we all know you wanna screw Lily, you are just as hormonal as the rest of us."

Robbie-"Travis you knew we liked her so why?"

Travis-"We have been together for almost a year now."

Lily-"Yeah we got together last year on his Birthday."

Robbie-"Why didn't you tell us?"

Lily-"Cause we didn't wanna hurt you guys."

Ray-"I can't believe you guys would snake us like this."

Lily-"We are really sorry."

Robbie-"I won't be sorry once we get back to Roscoe."

Travis-"Did we hurt you guys that badly."

Ray-"Yes."

Robbie-"It's gonna take a while for us to forgive you two but I am really P.O right now."

Lily-"4 more days till we return to Roscoe."

4 Days Later

Waller-"Okay kiddies here are your tickets."  
  
Lily-"Travis are we sat together again?"  
  
Travis-"Yup."

_Thank god we are going back ot Roscoe today._

P.A. System-"Now boarding Air Canada flight AC4759 to Toronto."

Lily-"Let's Go."

So they get on the plane and return to Toronto. When they get there Lily's, Ray's and Robbie's parents where all there.

Travis-"Mrs.Randall where are my parents?

Lily's Mom-"They got called to a meeting in Montreal for a month so you will be livng with us."

Lily-"Awsome Trav we are gonna be roomies for a month."

Travis-"That is cool and Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Randall for letting me stay with you."  
  
Lily's Dad-"Anything for my Lily's boyfriend."

Ray-"So your parents knew too?"

Lily-"Yes Ray our parents knew about us."

Robbie-"Oh so you'd tell your parents but not your best friends."

Lily-"Just give it a rest you two I haven't heard about nothing else for the last 4 days."

They all got in there cars and drove home.

A/N: Where is the friendship going? Stay tuned. There will most likely be some kimbie and Radury.


	7. Travis and Lily

Chp.7-Back in Roscoe

You know the deal I don't own RFR.

They had just got back into Roscoe and Lily and Travis where getting situated in Lily's room when Lily's mom came in.

Lily-"What do you want Mom?"

Lily's Mom-"Why where Robbie and Ray so mad at you guys in the airport?"

Lily-"We never told Ray and Robboe we where dating and they barged in on us kissing."

Lily's Mom-"Why didn't you tell them?"

Lily-"Cause both Robbie and Ray like me and we didn't wanna hurt them."

Lily mom-" oh. I am gonna leave and let you two get settled in and Suppers at 6:30."

Lily-"Okay see ya mom."

Lily mom-"Bye Lil, Bye Travis."

Travis-"Bye Mrs. Randall."

Lily mom left and closed the door behind her.

Travis-"So you are all settled in. Shall we go to my place for a while so I can get some cloths and school stuff."

Lily-"Okay I just gotta tell my mom where leaving."

Travis-"Okay."

Lily-"Mom where going over to Travis ' to get his school stuff and somemore cloths."

Lily's Mom-"Okay."

So they leave Lily's house. Travis' has his arm around Lily and Lily head was nessled into his chest.

Lily-"So what about RFR now that we aren't talking to Robbie and Ray."

Travis-"We'll just have to play prerecorded broadcast for a while."

Lily-"Okay."

When they got Travis they unlocked the door and went in Travis took Lily up to his room. Lily looked around she expected it to be diffrent where Travis had been all over the world. All of a sudden Travis came up behind Lily and wrppped his arms around her and kissed her neck and she let out a small moan. Then she turned around and kissed Travis square on the lips. Then she tilted her head and opened her mouth and Travis slowly snuck his tounge in her mouth and Lily slowly slipped her tounge into Travis mouth returning the favor. Then outta no where Lily pushes him onto his bed. Then Lily stops Travis before they go to far.

Lily-"Travis stop please."

Travis-"Okay Lily."

So they straighten up their cloths and head back to Lily's. When they get back Supper is on the table. So after they finish supper they go back up to Lily room where they see a IM from Robbie.

Questionaremygamemcgarth-"What are we gonna do about RFR?"

Prettylil'23-"We are gonna play pre recorded shows."

Questionaremygamemcgarth-"I am sorry I over reacted in Newfoundland truse?"

Prettylil'23-"You bet Robbie I gotta go see ya."

Prettylil'23 signed off at 7:30pm.

Travis-"So Robbie okay with us dating?"

Lily-"Yup."

Travis-"I wonder what him and Ray have been up to?"

A/N: Do you wanna know what Ray and Robbie have been up to? Well then review. Warning!!!!!! There could be some Kimbie and Raudrey in the next Chapter.


	8. Robbie and Ray

Chp.8-Ray and Robbie

A/n: Once again I do not own RFR.

Well this is waht Robbie and Ray have been up to since they returned to Roscoe.

Location: Mickey's Disc.

Robbie-"So are you doing today?"  
  
Ray-"Stills as mad as I was when I found out."

Robbie-"Ray I was really mad to cause I liked Lily too but then I realized Lily was happy with Travis so I decided to be happy for Lily and Travis.

Ray-"I donn't care they stabbed us and bad."

Robbie-"Fine I am heading home so I can can IM Lily and Travis to say I am sorry."

Ray-"Fine."  
  
As Robbie is walking out Audery walks in.

Audrey-"Hey Ray."

Ray-"Hi Audrey how are you doing?"

Audrey-"Fine but I take it you aren't doing that well."

Ray-"Lily and Travis stabed me in the back."

Audrey-"You too."

Ray-"Yeah Robbie and I barged in on them kissing while we where on spring break."

Audrey-"So how long have they been dating then."

Ray-"Since Travis' birthday last year."  
  
Audrey-"So he cheated on me with her for about a month."

Ray-"Yup, and have been stabing me in the back for almost a year."  
  
Audrey-"I seroiusly need a man who won't do that to me."

Ray-"I guess I just have to get over Lily."  
  
Meanwhile at Robbie's

Robbie is IM Lily and Travis to say sorry.(A/N: I am not gonna re type it. It is all in the prevous chapter.)

When he heard that Lily and Travis where willing to forgive him he IM them back asking.

Questionsaremygamemcgrath-"So you guys wanna hang out for a while."

Prettylil'23-"Sure Mickey's in 15?"

Questionsaremygamemcgrath-"Sure."

Meanwhile at Mickey's

Audrey-"So where in the same boat huh."  
  
Ray-"Yeah. Audrey I kanow this may sound crazy but would you like to go out with me sometime."

But what Ray doesn't know is that Lily and Travis and Robbie are stood right behind him.

A/N: So how are they gonna react? What is Audrey gonna say? Review please.


	9. Their Reactions

Chp.9- Their Reactions

A/n: You know it I do not own RFR.

A/N: Sorry It took so long I have not update in so long I haven't had my internet lately.

Audrey- " I'd love to."

Ray-" We'd better not tell Lily, Travis and Robbie cause they will get mad."

Lily-" We'll be madder if you don't tell us."

Robbie-" Ray, What do you think you are doing?"

Ray- "Oh crap."

Lily- "Ray we aren't mad."

Ray-"Really?"

Travis-"Yeah it's just you have no right to try and sneak around behind our backs."

Ray-" I wouldn't be one to judge Swami you and Lily there snuck around behind our backs for almost a year."

Lily-" We had a good reason."

Ray-" What's that?"  
  
Travis-" We didn't wanna hurt you."

Ray-"Well you hurt me more by not telling me."

Lily-"We are sorry Ray and to you too Audrey."  
  
Audrey-" Well I don't forgive you two Travis you cheated on me for a month with Lily and Lily you where my best friend I trusted you and you both betrayed me."  
  
Robbie-" Why can't you two forgive them?"  
  
Audrey-" They hurt us and bad."

Robbie-" And sneaking around behind there backs was gonna make it better."

Audrey-" No, but then we figured they know how we feel."  
  
Travis-" Once again we didn't wanna hurt anyone so we kept it quite."

Ray-"Were not gonna forgive you so too bad."

Audrey-"Come on Ray lets get outta here we don't need to hand around with these backstabbers."  
  
So Ray and Audrey left.

Robbie-" There's a reason why I asked you guys to meet me here."  
  
Lily-"Your not gonna break off your friendship with us too?"

Robbie-"You guys might though."

Lily-" Why?"

Travis-" Huh?"

Robbie-"I like Kim."

Lily-" It's okay we are in no place to judge you."

Travis-" I'm not upset."

Robbie-"Cool. I gotta go see ya."

Lily-"See ya Robbie."

Robbie leaves

Lily-"So how about we go back to my place before my parents leave for vacation in Hawaii."

Travis-" So we have the house to ourselves for 3 weeks?"

Lily-"Yup."  
  
Travis-"You mean your parents trust us that much?"  
  
Lily-"Yes, now come on lets go before they leave."  
  
Lily House

Mrs. Randall-" Now you two be good there are numbers you can call if you need something."

Lily-"Don't worry mom we'll be fine."  
  
Mr. Randall-" Now Travis I trust you to be here alone with my daughter so no funny business. Okay?"  
  
Travis-"Of course Mr. Randall sir."  
  
Mr. Randall-" Your a good boy and don't lose my trust."  
  
Travis-"Of course."

Mr. Randall-"Take good care of Lily."

Travis-"Yes sir."  
  
Mrs.Randall-"No party or anything like that."

Lily-"Yes mom."

Mr.Randall-"Goodbye guys."

Travis and Lily-"Bye."

The Randall's van pulls out of the driveway and Lily and Travis go into the house.

Lily-"Yes we are alone."

Travis-"Of course."

Lily-"So what do you wanna do first."

Travis-"I know."

Lily-"What"  
  
Travis-"This"

Lily-"This?"

All of a sudden Travis comes up behind Lily and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck and she just leans back into arms and relaxs. she thinks that life can not get any better than as she moves them over to the couch. Travis sits down and Lily sits down right beside him and puts her head on his chest.

Lily-"Lets watch a movie."

Travis-"Sure how about something scary."

Lily-"I don't really like scary movies."

Travis-" I'll protect you."

Lily-"Well if you are gonna protect well than lets watch the ring."

Travis-"Cool."

Lily-"I am gonna go get a bag of chips what flavor do you want?"

Travis-"All dressed or Dill Pickle."

Lily-"Okay All Dressed Chips coming right up."

Lily throws the bag of chips at Travis and then pops the movie in to the DVD player and returns th the same postion she was in before and then Travis wraps his arms around her waist.

Travis-"See I said I would protect you."

Lily-" I like being protected by you."

She leans up and gives him a kiss.

Travis-" I am definatly liking this."

Lily relaxes in Travis' arms and watches the movie and when they got the scary parts Lily buried her head in Travis' chest. After the movie was over she pop in one that wasn't scary called "Waterboy." Lily fell asleep watching this one. Travis was still wide awake just staring at Lily when the phone rang.

Travis-"Hello the Randall residence."  
  
Mr.Randall-" Hello Travis, how are you guys doing."

Travis-"Good."

Mr.Randall-"Can I speak to Lily?"

Travis-" Lily asleep do you want me to wake her?"

Mr. Randall-"Never mind than I just called to say good night. Good bye Travis."

Travis-"Bye."

He hangs up the phone and lays his head on Lily's and goes to sleep.

The phone rings the next morning

Lily-"Oh man."

Lily-"Hello the Randall Residence Lily speaking."

Robbie-" Hey Lily are we gonna do RFR tonight."

Lily-"Hang on let me ask Travis."

So Lily askes Travis.

Travis-"Sure."

Robbie-"So I'll see you later than."

Lily-"Yup."  
  
Robbie-"See ya." 

Lily-"Okay."

Travis-" So we'd better get ready cause it 12:00."  
  
Lily-"Yeah."

So they leave Lily hand in hand and go to Mickeys to get some lunch and milkshakes and head to the station to set up the Play lists and boot up the tech stuff. When they get they see Ray.

A/N: What gonna happen between Lily, Travis and Ray. Review and Find out.


	10. Huh?

Chp.10-Huh?

Lily and Travis walk into the underground and see Ray sat there,

Lily-"What are you doing here?"

Ray-"Robbie called me and told me to come we are doing RFR."

Travis-"Okay lets just set up and get this over with."

Ray-"Duh."

Robbie enters the room.

Robbie-" Okay I know you guys are all mad at each other but lets just do RFR and then you guys can go your own way."

Lily-"Fine."  
  
Travis-"Where on in 5,4,3,2,1."

Question Mark-" This is radio."

Pronto-"Free"

Shady Lane & Smog-"Roscoe."

Question Mark-"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering if your best friend doesn't like your Boy/girlfriend should you break it off?"

Shady Lane-"Definalty cause your Best Friend will be there even when your Boy/Girlfriend won't."

So they continue on with the broadcast.

Shady Lane-"That all folks."

Pronto-"Sign off."

Lily-"Robbie can I talk to you?"  
  
Robbie-"Sure Lily."

So Lily and Robbie leave the underground.

Lily-"Robbie do you think I should break things off with Travis?"

Robbie-"Yeah cause Ray is your best friend and what happens of Travis moves again?"

Lily-"I refuse to believe you."

Lily ran back into the underground got Travis and left. When they got to Lily's there was a blue car in her driveway.

Travis-"That's my mom and dad's car."

So they ran to the Randall's place.

Travis-"Mom and dad what are you guys doing back?"

Mrs.Strong-"Travis we have some bad news we have to move again."  
  
Travis-"What?"  
  
Mr.Strong-"We are moving to Montreal in 3 days."  
  
Travis-"Whatever I should have know this wouldn't be permanent."

Lily-"Travis we need to split up."

Travis-"I am so sorry Lily. we shouldn't have gotten involved with each other I should have known we move again."

Lily-"It's okay Travis."

As Lily said that she ran to Mickeys where she saw Robbie sat there.

Lily-"Robbie you where right."

Robbie-"What Travis is moving?"

Lily-"Yup to Montreal."

Robbie-"Oh Lily I am so sorry."

Robbie hugs Lily.

Robbie-" Shhh. you'll be okay Lily."

Lily-"No I won't I lost Travis and Ray."  
  
Robbie-" I don't think it to late for Ray."

Lily-"Huh?"

Robbie-"He is over there in a booth looking pretty depressed."

Lily-I'll go talk to him."  
  
She walks over to Ray.

Lily-"Hey Ray."

Ray-" What do you want Lily."

Lily-"I broke up with Travis."

Ray-"Well Audrey broke up with me. Why did you break up with Travis?"  
  
Lily-"He's leaving for Montreal in 3 days."

Ray-"Ah."

Lily-" I am really sorry."  
  
Ray-"I'll forgive you Lil."

Lily-"So why did Audrey break up with you."  
  
Ray-"2 words River Pierce."  
  
Lily-"Ah. So do wanna come over to my place and hang out."

Ray-"Sure."

Finish

A/N: There will be a sequal. Probly Kimbie, Rily and maybe some more Trily? long distance or will Travis return for Lily. Set about 7 years from now they are 16 in this story.


End file.
